memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Main Page (New Style)
Just thought I would update everyone on the new Main Page style that will be across the board on all Wikias soon enough. They're adding that huge 300x250 ad as well as the banner ad at the top of the page on all Main Pages. here is an example of a page that has already been converted. (here is a page about new tags that will help the transition.) The ad will go where the Languages are currently located and will most likely shift that to the left. The Browse and the rest of the content will be shoved farther down as a result. Just giving everyone a heads up so that they can work on new designs. – Morder 17:32, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Here's an example of what the ads will look like. – Morder 23:24, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :I don't see the big ugly ad on your SWG link, so I am guessing this only effects people who are using Monocaecocao or whatever the new skin is called. Meaning everyone who isn't registered. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:42, 7 July 2008 (UTC) I assume that's the case. I talked to sannse about it and she confirmed the transition. Also during the same conversation she mentioned that monobook will be removed (if that's what you're using) where you can no longer set it as a default skin. – Morder 00:03, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :Wait, they are going to remove Monobook? Now that IS cause for alarm. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:10, 8 July 2008 (UTC) I might be taking this out of context (it wasn't sannse who mentioned btw) here is the quote :GreenReaper: Wikia has made a policy decision to move all the wikis hosted by them away from Monobook, with only a few exceptions related to sites specifically defined as Wikipedia parodies. So...make of that what you will. – Morder 00:16, 8 July 2008 (UTC) I just asked JSharp (wikia) and he stated they will NOT be removing monobook from user settings. – Morder 00:22, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ::A wise decision. They would have lost users by the hundreds, possibly the thousands, including myself. --From Andoria with Love 00:28, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :To clarify, what I said above was in the context of having Monobook as an option for the default wiki skin. If this is not what you care about, it doesn't matter that much. --GreenReaper(talk) 17:59, 8 July 2008 (UTC) time to look at this Hi all. So I've been going around various wikis helping them to convert to this, and it's Memory Alpha's turn. For some examples of how fixed column works, see w:c:swg:Main Page or w:c:stexpanded:Main page/draft or w:c:nwn2:Main_Page. I've made a draft at User:Sannse/Main, which keeps the same style and as much of the same ordering as possible as your current page. Basically, the only change is the 300px wide column that allows the ad to fall into place without pushing the page down. So please have a look, and edit away until it suits. Remember these main page ads are the only ones that logged in users will see now. Thanks all -- sannse (talk) 19:54, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Any comments on this? I'd like to do the switch this week... Thanks -- sannse (talk) 17:06, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :I don't like it. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:07, 30 July 2008 (UTC) So what about it don't you like? And given the limitation of the second ad needing a column to fall into, how would you change it to make it better? Thanks -- sannse (talk) 19:07, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::There are some stylistic issues with it, but they are minor and mostly have to do with the fact that we have too much content on our main page (IMHO, of course). I'd seriously try to reduce the number and individual length of news items, for example, have just one paragraph of text for the AoTW, move "Where to Watch" to another page (the Portal:Star Trek, perhaps?). Those "editorial" decisions aside, I think the suggestion is already as good as it gets regarding the inclusion of the second ad... -- Cid Highwind 14:16, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::Just FYI, the main page suggestion is about 8 screens long for me. The current main page is even longer (9 screens!). I think half of it might be a good goal, as I don't expect anyone to really read all of that... -- Cid Highwind 14:20, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::OK, so I'll put the new format up today, and perhaps people can hack at it and reduce the content to a more readable level? I agree that shorter main pages are generally better - it's good to lead people to content rather than placing too much in front of readers all at once. -- sannse (talk) 08:16, 5 August 2008 (UTC)